Tires are primarily supported by internal air pressure. A number of tire designs now exist that use a support ring located inside the tire to support the tire when the tire is operated in an underinflated condition. The use of a support ring of annular shape made of a flexible elastomeric material has been known for a long time.
One known design for the support ring consists of two circular bands of rubber connected together by a complex web of rubber to reduce weight and maintain strength as the weight of the vehicle descends on the support ring. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,279. However, the complex web structure can create difficulties in mold design and molding of the support ring.
The web structure of the support ring of U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,279, and similar designs, has a column-like configuration. However, when the ring supports the vehicle load during underinflation, the incompressibility of the column creates an undesirable strikethrough, or heavy thump, as the tire rotates.
The present invention is directed to a tire support ring with a geometry that is easier in respect to mold design and molding, and works to eliminate strikethrough by a unique and flexible web structure.